


I Got Power, Poison, Pain and Joy Inside My DNA

by Client327



Series: Colt.DNA. [3]
Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Client327/pseuds/Client327
Summary: PB owns all this, and me. While listening to Kendrick Lamar’s song “DNA.” I thought that it lined up pretty well with Colt’s character and wanted to do something paralleling the two. This is part of a series of drabbles that I’m going to do where each one will be based off of the lines of the song that I put in the title.
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Series: Colt.DNA. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586107





	I Got Power, Poison, Pain and Joy Inside My DNA

**Author's Note:**

> PB owns all this, and me. While listening to Kendrick Lamar’s song “DNA.” I thought that it lined up pretty well with Colt’s character and wanted to do something paralleling the two. This is part of a series of drabbles that I’m going to do where each one will be based off of the lines of the song that I put in the title.

Colt’s footsteps were heavy on the wooden steps. The creaking sound that came as a response was familiar and comforting.

“I know that’s not my son stomping on my porch.” came a silky yet authoritative voice from inside the modest house.

A smile spread across Colt’s face at the sound of his mother’s voice, and it only grew once her figure came into view on the other side of the screen door. They stood in silence for a beat, reveling in each other’s presence. He hadn’t been back here since he left for college too long ago now.

“Hey, Mom”

She pushed the door open and gestured for Colt to come inside where she wrapped him in a hug that made him feel like a child again even though he now stood about 7 inches taller than her. She rested a hand against his cheek and looked him over with adoration.

“Welcome home, Colt.”

She made them each a cup of tea and found him sitting on the sofa staring at the pictures on the wall. He wordlessly took the cup and breathed in the steam from the hot liquid.

“You look tired, baby.”

Colt simply nodded and took a sip of tea.

“You look so much like him now,” she observed from her position at his side, running her fingers against his hair.

Colt huffed a laugh, “It’s not been that long since I’ve been home. I haven’t changed that much.”

“Maybe not on the outside, but I can see it in your eyes. You’re different.” Her eyes danced across his face as she spoke. 

Colt reached for her hand and held it loosely in his, “How are you doing? Are you ok?” He felt guilty for not visiting and rarely calling especially after his father had died, but he couldn’t be distracted and didn’t want his mother to worry.

“I think about him all the time. I think that deep down I always knew that Teppei was destined to go out in a blaze of glory. He was always flying too close to the sun.” Her voice was distant, contemplative.

Colt bristled at the reference to Icarus, remembering a time not long ago when he stared at the very painting with his father. “We all choose our path in life. He chose to give his life to save mine.” They hadn’t talked about his passing in length until this moment, and he couldn’t meet her gaze. He carried the weight of his father’s death on his shoulders; he knew that he wouldn’t have made the same sacrifice if his son wasn’t part of the crew. If he hadn’t insisted on being part of the crew, maybe his father would still be alive, but that wasn’t the case. And for him to give up on the MPC now would feel like his father died for nothing despite his insistence that Colt not follow in his footsteps. 

“Look at me.” she commanded, and studied his face when he complied. “Colt, you can be so much more than him. I know how smart and driven you are. You can use that to do good things. You don’t owe the Kaneko name anything, son.”

Colt took a deep breath and let it out, “You don’t have to worry about me, Mom.” The tears pooling in her eyes caused a lump to form in his throat. He would spare her all the details, but he wouldn’t lie to her about his life, no matter how much it broke her heart.

“Of course I have to worry about you. There is too much of Teppei’s blood running through your veins; it’s going to poison your heart. Neither of us wanted this life for you,” with that her tears began falling freely down her cheeks as she buried her face in her hands.

“I know.” He slowly pulled her into his embrace. “But I won’t make the same mistakes he did, I promise you. I’m not him.”

***

Colt sat in the crowded airport, leg bouncing nervously. He hated waiting. He uncrossed his arms to check the time on his watch. Damn. It had only been five minutes since the last time he checked. Sydney’s flight had been delayed due to bad weather and that left Colt waiting for a long time.

Finally, the arrival board overhead indicated that the flight was landing now. He stood to his feet and began pacing around slowly. This would be the first time that they had seen each other in person since she left for college; nervous anticipation flitted through his body.

Suddenly everything went dark as warm hands came into view, blocking his sight from behind him. A broad smile spread across his face as the familiar scent of Sydney’s perfume filled his senses. He had no idea what it was, but he could never mistake it. Her presence was immediately comforting, like coming home after a long trip.

“You better not let my girlfriend catch you with your hands on me like this. She’s kind of possessive,” Colt teased.

A laugh tumbled from Sydney’s lips as she pulled his body against hers. “Girlfriend, huh?” Her voice came from just behind his ear.

They had never really put a label on their relationship before, but Colt didn’t care. They belonged to each other. He slid his hands over hers and pulled them away before turning around to face her. The excitement and happiness on her face made his heart skip a beat. He stared into her eyes a moment longer before pulling her tightly against him in a fierce hug. His nose was buried in her hair and he inhaled deeply as his hands roamed slowly across her back. He was whole again.

Sydney slid her hand up to the nape of his neck and through the back of his hair. Colt finally broke their embrace and held her out at arm’s length in front of him to take her in.

“God damn, my memory has not done you justice.” His eyes swept over her figure and back to her eyes. The smile on his face would have been impossible to get rid of at this point.

She laughed again, “Colt, we facetime!”

He shook his head, “it’s not the same.”

Colt pulled her to him again, wrapping his arms around her waist. He was lost in her eyes, unable to grasp that she was finally here with him again. Sydney gently took his face between her hands and kissed him tenderly. He returned it with fervor, hands roaming down her hips, stopping only when someone’s rolling luggage caught on Sydney’s foot causing her to stumble.

“Watch where you’re fucking going, asshole.” Colt barked out before turning to see that the offender was a very tiny and very old lady struggling with her luggage. “Uh. Shit, I mean do you need some help?” he added sheepishly as the tips of his ears turned a violent shade of red, feeling like a dumbass for yelling at this little old lady.

After the pair had escorted the lady to her shuttle much to Sydney’s amusement, Colt led Sydney by the hand through the parking lot to a car that she had never seen before.

“No motorcycle?” she asked incredulously.

“As much as I hate to say it, there are just some things you need a car for.” He loaded her things into the trunk of the car and turned to her.

“Like picking your girlfriend up from the airport?” still teasing him about his choice of words.

“Jesus, are you going to make a whole thing about it?”

“Yes.” She kissed him hard, pulling him closer by the lapels of his jacket.


End file.
